


To Write Like a Gem, You Have to Think Like a Gem!

by Toonfreak



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonfreak/pseuds/Toonfreak
Summary: Not really a fanfiction per say- but an interesting guide on how to write Steven Universe stories!Chapter 3 - Writing for Pearl





	1. Gem Society

Perhaps you've been writing Steven Universe fanfiction for a while...or maybe you want to start writing. Either way, it's wise to know as much as you can about the characters and their world (this goes for ALL fiction really). Today I'm going to be discussing how to write Gems specifically.

1\. Research- This really goes without saying, but it would be wise to research whichever topic you're writing about. In this case, you should watch Steven Universe episodes again. Read interviews with the creators- take a gander at pre-production art and books for the show. It may take a bit of extra effort, but it will help immensely when making your Gem characters seem more authentic.

2\. Gem Society - So what do we know about Gem society? We know that the species has a oligarchy government. The Diamonds are in charge and act like dictators. Their word is law. This is important because we can use this information to see how rulers and dictators have acted and reacted throughout our own history in order to do a comparison.

We know that Rubies are foot soldiers and many Quartz are soldiers as well.

Lapis Lazuli are terraformers. Peridots are kindergarteners.  
Bismuths are builders.  
Sapphires are fortune tellers.  
Pearls are slaves.

Every Gem has a purpose for being made. This may seem trivial, but it is incredibly important when creating an OC.

Do not create a character that simply has the power to change the weather on a whim. Ask yourself: WHY does this Gem have this power? Do they change the weather to help the Lapis' terraform? Did the Diamonds create them to manipulate the weather on Homeworld? Where does this particular Gem land on the planet's hierarchy? All these are important questions- whether you are working with a canon character, or an OC.

It is also interesting to explore how different Gems react and behave depending on their hierarchy. Diamonds are expected to stay regal. Pearls must always obey and speak only when spoken to.  
How do these creatures act when left alone...when no one is watching?

3\. Gem Speak -

Ok so...NOW comes the fun part! Because Gem society is so different from our own, it is quite fun to think and imagine how their speech has evolved differently too!

There are (of course) some canon words and idioms that the Crewnaverse has used in the actual show...some of which I have compiled here:

Stars- often used as a replacement for "God". We are currently unsure whether Homeworld has a religion. So instead of saying:"Oh my God!" A Gem would say: "Oh my Stars!"

Scent Sponge- Nose

Leverage Optimizer- screwdriver 

Clod- Idiot/ an insult

Vision Sphere- eye

Touch Stumps- fingers

Gravity Connectors- feet

Speed Transportation Circuit- roller coaster

"I'm loosing my luster"- I'm getting old

"Don't tumble my rocks"- don't lie to me/ don't fool around

"My Clarity"- My highness

...there are many others, but keep these words in mind when writing Gem dialogue.

Now, when creating your own Gem vocabulary, it is important to remember that their society does not (technically) have religion, death, food, children, or family.  
So while a Gem would know what magma is, they would have NO CLUE what a school bus is.

This can lead to confusion, humor, and a fun ability to create your own Gem words for stuff!

...and indeed, the fans have created their own words! The two I use most frequently are "shale" and "frack".

"Shale" comes from CompletelyDifferent/Dragon Elexus's "Little Rebellions" (Borrowed from chapter 43 to be precise!)

"Frack" is actually from chapter 7 of DarkHorseBlueSky/f0rt1ss1m0's "De Facto"

Both are excellent curse word substitutes respectively.

I have also created (and had to use) my own Gem vocabulary as well, including:

Warming Square- blanket

"Thrown Under the Bolder"- "Thrown under the bus"

Sound Sponge- ears

Pair-of-keys- "Parakeet" or bird

Crunchies- dead leaves

Greenies- alive leaves

Snack- snake

Majestic Cylinder- tree

Face Strings- whiskers 

....you get the idea.  
A fun writing activity to try is to find a picture of a random object, and attempt to come up with a Gem name for said object. Silly...I know...but it can be quite a hoot!!

Anyway, I've been wanting to write a fanfiction writing guide for Steven Universe for a while now.

If there is a specific character or writing problem you want me to tackle, leave a comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I would love to leave this up and add to it as a guide to help other writers! (If I am breaking any rules...please let me know!)
> 
> There is a good chance I will be using other Steven Universe fanfictions as examples when discussing writing techniques. I will (of course) be giving credit where needed!
> 
> Speaking of which...  
> If you are interested in reading the stories mentioned in today's chapter:
> 
> De Facto - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11065119/chapters/24674289
> 
> Little Rebellions -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5951614/chapters/13680055
> 
> Also, keep in mind I will be keeping this "G" rated- so there are certain...genres I won't discussing (understandably so). ^_^


	2. Writing for Amethyst

Ok so...when writing canon, there are all sorts of important rules to remember!

Each character in Steven Universe have certain verbal attitudes and quirks when it comes to their speech. It is always a good idea to recall these habits when writing dialogue and plot.

Today we are going to talk about Amethyst!

Amethyst is very fun to work with as a character. She often creates nicknames for her friends "P", "Stu-man", and "G-squad" come to mind. When I personally write Amethyst, she is frequently sarcastic, loud, and somewhat blunt. It is important to create her as a sympathetic character as well though. Amethyst TEASES, but is very rarely mean or cruel to her friends.  
It is also beneficial to remember that Amethyst is supposed to be representing the "fun mom".  
She cares a lot about Steven's feelings, but very little about her own. 

If you are writing for Amethyst in a dramatic roll, one of the best episodes to review would be " On The Run".

It is important to remember WHY Amethyst has such low confidence in herself as a whole. She loves the Earth and all the interesting creatures she has seen throughout her life- but feels constantly guilty that her mere existence almost destroyed everything that has brought her joy. 

If writing from a first person perspective, remember that Amethyst was also quite alone and wild for the first half of her life. She probably spent a lot of time observing nature and humans.  
She has given personas to the various rocks in her kindergarten....which may explain her obsession with hoarding.

Objects are important to Amethyst because when she first emerged, objects were the only friends she had. It has also been established in the show that Amethyst DOES NOT like her collection of stuff being moved around. I used this as a reference point when writing chapter 2 of "Cub Together":

.  
.  
.

"After eating a good portion of the remaining oranges, Amethyst approached her room. In a surprise discovery, she realized that the large creature had fallen asleep right in front of the doorway, making it pretty much impossible for the temple to open even if she wanted it to.  
She poked the lion annoyingly on the side, hoping he would take a hint. The animal didn't even stir.  
"Come on Lion! I want to go to sleep! Get out of the way." The gem sounded fatigued, and very much not in in the mood to be barricaded away from her collection of stuff. Lion grunted, and opened one eye. He sat up, stretched, and yawned, before smacking his lips in annoyance.  
"Thanks." The gem walked through the door and the creature attempted to follow. "HEY! You can't come in here! This is MY room!"  
The feline huffed and looked down at the purple gem in defiance. He had been waiting for hours to come in here, and by golly he was going to find out what that interesting smell was, even if he got himself in trouble.  
"You just want to look around, huh?"  
The animal answered with mixture between a growl and a purr.  
"Well, ok, but just for a little bit, and DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ANYTHING! I have a very organized mess that has taken me years to perfect!"  
The cat simply stared.  
"Good. I'm glad you understand.""

.  
.  
.

Amethyst comes off as understanding and sympathetic, but does not like people messing with her things. This seems to be one of the few rules that the purple Gem insists upon.

In addition, Amethyst is one of the few Gems in the show that enjoys eating. The crew still hasn't explained how (or why) she learned this activity though. It is interesting to note that objects- such as plates, tea bags, and rocks do not make Amethyst sick- but (apparently) super-old burritos can result in food poisoning.

Another thing that can be a topic of interest, is Amethyst's love for shapeshifting. Perhaps she perfected this skill when bored and alone in her kindergarten? This skill can also lead to conflicts and highlights in writing.

Here's a scene from chapter 1 of "Live and Let Lion" as an example:

.  
.  
.

""SWAAAAK!"

The distressed call led Steven and Pearl running toward the bird section. When they got there the sight was more odd then troublesome.  
The large cockatoo in the cage flapped its wings in terror. The crest on its head frilled in fright, it puffed up its feathers to make itself look bigger than it actually was. On the opposite side of the cage an identical bird clung to the side bars. Purple and majestic, the new cockatoo screamed loudly and flapped its wings while clanging the large beak against the metallic cage. The frightened bird saw this conflicting purple cockatoo as a threat because of the bird's violent behavior. The poor thing shivered as far away from Amethyst as the cage would allow.  
"Oh no you don't!" Amethyst climbed to the opposite side to the cage using her newly created talons. She got as close to her fellow bird as possible. The real cockatoo hobbled to the opposite side of the cage again attempting to put some distance between it and the intruder.  
"I just wanna say hi!" Amethyst used her beak to climb back to her original position.

"AMETHYST! LEAVE THAT CREATURE ALONE!""

.  
.  
.

The last thing I will say about Amethyst, is that she has a MUCH better grip about human society than any other Gem on the show (probably through her own observation).

She knows about modern music, hangs out with Vidalia and Greg, and enjoys both food and tv. She is a Gem that can be used as a exposition bridge for Garnet and Pearl. She often attempts to explain human activities in a way they can understand.

Every story needs conflict, and while Pearl or Garnet often play the protagonist in Steven Universe, Amethyst makes a wonderful antagonist when a mistake needs to be made...or if something needs destroying in your plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I would like to encourage all my readers to look at the comments section of this piece!  
> There have been several other writers giving additional notes and beneficial advice that may help you with your stories!!!


	3. Writing for Pearl

Pearl.  
What can you say about Pearl?  
(More like what CAN'T you say about Pearl??)

Ok...let's get this out of the way...  
Pearl is not only my favorite Gem to write for from the show, but also (arguably) the easiest Gem to write for!

Pearl has everything going for her, no matter what kind of story you're aiming for.

Need someone funny for your comedy? Try Pearl.

Want to write an engaging drama? Pearl is your Gem.

Need some good old fashioned conflict between two characters? ...you guessed it-Pearl.

Pearl! Pearl! Pearl!!!

Ok...let me show you some examples...

Pearl is an intriguing character, because she's broken the stereotype for her gemstone. She has had to build her confidence up from being utilized as a slave- to transforming herself into a full-fledged warrior.

She has had a crush on Rose Quartz...Steven's (now deceased) mother. 

This has caused a good amount of tension, conflict, and regret between her and the Universe family.

While (at the time of writing this) we know the least about Pearl's backstory, she continues to be one of the most interesting characters on the show.

It is obvious that she is an excellent fighter and teacher, however, she is also clinging onto her past- horribly...and not just her history with Rose Quartz either.

We can still see a bit of her past from Homeworld come out from time-to-time. It's obvious that she continues to struggle with breaking her own stereotypes.  
Pearl is the most squeamish of the Gems on the show. She hates mess, insists on order, and is constantly screaming, squawking, and yelling when things do not go perfectly (almost always) in the series.

Pearl is the straight man in this comedy- the Bert to the Ernie- the Squidward to the Spongebob. She is very fun to anger in any given situation- and despite her massive intelligence, she has very little knowledge on human life and taboos.

Breaking these human taboos is a challenge for her- "Last One Out of Beach City" being the best example in an episode.

If you're looking for a great example of Pearl drama: "Rose's Scabbard" and "Mr. Greg" are the staples.

It is also recommended to rewatch "Gem Heist" to see just how far Pearl has evolved from her typical "slave" stereotype.

Pearl thinks eating is revolting and disgusting. Despite this, the Gem is often seen cooking for Steven. In the episode "Too Many Birthdays" Pearl tells Steven that she "likes pie"...despite her quips about food. 

When asked, one of the creators revealed in an interview that Pearl enjoys the PROCESS of making pie (probably the measuring and science of cooking...rather than the end result).

Thus, Pearl is marked as the most frequent cook in the family, which is interesting to note when writing her character (where she learned to cook is beyond me...maybe Greg showed her how to work an oven?).

It may also benefit the writer to look up more scientific terms for animals and objects when writing Pearl. She is a thinker- and likes to use proper names to classify different things on Earth.

Here is another example from the fic: "Live and Let Lion"-  
.  
.  
.  
"I don't see any sections for lions." Pearl grew concerned. Steven snickered.  
"They don't have sections for lions Pearl!"  
"…and why not? Shouldn't an animal store accommodate all of Earth's animals?"  
Steven thought for a second "You know, they SHOULD! That would make a lot more sense. I've heard of people having all kinds of animals as pets, even spiders!"  
"Arachnids?" Pearl seemed puzzled that such a strange creature could be considered a "pet"."  
.  
.  
.  
As you can see, Pearl refers to a spider as an "Arachnid" the scientific term for the creature here.

Writing dialogue for Pearl can be especially fun and rewarding. I write dialogue similar to the way someone would write a film script. If the conversation is in-between two characters, tags (she said/ he said), are not needed. Putting the dialogue in quotes and pressing the return key for the next character's response can be just as efficient.

Here is another example from "Live and Let Lion". Notice the back and forth dialogue between Pearl and Amethyst does not need tags toward the end- but is just as easy to follow:  
.  
.  
.

"With a disgruntled huff, Pearl went to the bathroom to try to make herself decent. The gem turned on the sink so that she could get the wet strands of lion fur off of herself. The sink gave a warning groan. Nothing happened.  
Surprised, Pearl turned around to get a towel. If nothing else, at least she could dry off? Unfortunately, it seemed that all the towels had been taken out of the bathroom for some reason. Frustrated, she took some tissues out of a box and dried her face.  
“AMETHYST WHY ISN’T THE WATER WORKING?”  
Amethyst shouted back: “How should I know?”  
“You weren’t messing with it?”  
“Dude! I was asleep.”  
“Where did all the towels go?”  
“They’re in here!”"  
.  
.  
.  
By the end of this scene we know that this conversation is between Pearl and Amethyst only. We can tell who is speaking by the order and style of the text. (Pearl would never say "dude"...not unintentionally anyway....)  
If another character or action were to interrupt this scene (or if this scene went on for a super-long time), tags would be needed again to prevent confusion to the reader.

Pearl is a hoot to work with- and is great for practicing conflict in your stories!


End file.
